Mistakes
by Nao Takumi
Summary: AU fanfiction. All Humans. "Aren't these places supposed to be... you know, flashy?"He asked. "Kaname, you want to hook up with exquisite boys or not?" came the reply. Will Kaname learn from the previous Mistakes about never trusting Aidou or will he find himself falling once again?
1. The Wrong Place

_**Mistakes**_

_Chapter 1: The Wrong Place_

He opened the worn down door and entered the shabby place.

"I am not quite sure about this place..." He voiced his concerns as he found his way in the dark.

"I am pretty sure that this is the right place. I was told that we'd be able to find whatever we wanted here." A blond replied, walking ahead of him.

"Aren't these places supposed to be... you know, flashy?" The man who had spoken first asked, finding his friend's information doubtful.

"Kaname, you want to hook up with exquisite boys or not? Gees you are such a worry wart." This time a girl shot back, dragging the guy named Kaname with him.

"Oh I see light ahead!" Another blond squealed, running towards the place.

"Hanabusa, if you aren't careful, you'll fall!" A deep husky voice called after the blond.

"Seriously Takuma? You had to bring them all hadn't you?" Annoyed by the bunch, Kaname asked the green eyed blond.

"Well... it was Aidou who told me about this place so us coming here wasn't a secret to him. And it's only natural for Kain to come if Aidou's coming. Ruka wanted to have a bit of fun too and since she overheard us talking, asked if she could come too and you know me, I can't possibly deny a girl when she asks me with a sweet smile..." Takuma spoke up in his defence as they all neared the light.

"But why this place of all? Have your standards fallen this much that you can't afford a princely bed partner?" It was the first time Shiki joined in the chat. He didn't usually speak much but whenever he did, he surprised everyone.

"I agree. Aidou, how come you came to know of this place in the first place?" Takuma asked as they finally reached the lighted room. A little music could be heard from the outside but Kaname wasn't sure it was the type of music one heard in such places. It sounded so pure, so refreshing.

"I know I am asking this again, but are you guys sure this really is a brothel, for I am sure I can hear hymns being-" Kaname asked as he finally opened the door and entered the dimly lit room, his question cut short as his gaze settled on the person standing before him.

"I want him." He pointed to the young man standing in front of him who was staring angrily at the lot.

"Excuse me?" The very man in question asked, his lilac eyes widening is surprise.

"I think there must be some kind of mistake... I have never seen this guy before on their website." Aidou whispered to Takuma who paled.  
The room was filled with young boys from ages around fifteen to twenty all dressed in plain white robes, carrying a book in their hands. All of the boys, they were around ten or fifteen looked breathtakingly beautiful.  
The one at whom Kaname pointed at, seem to be their leader or something of the sort as his robe was a bit different than the others. There was slight silver embroidery along the corners of his sparkling white robe and unlike everyone else in the room; his head was partially covered with the robe's hood, strands of long silver hair falling on the side of his face, covering half of his right eye.  
The chirping of cricket echoing in the room intensified the awkward silence before a boy barged in the room, walked up to the silverette and whispered something in his ear. This boy's face was completely hidden underneath his hood so it was difficult for Kaname and his friend to make out what this person looked like. There supposed leader caught the new boy by his arm and pulled him towards the entrance door. As soon as the two stepped out, loud voices could be heard and it seemed that the two were fighting about something. Kaname strained his ears to listen to their chat, finally able to make out what the two could possibly be talking about.

"Zero! Listen to me will you?" The silverette came in with the other guy following suit, shouting at him to listen to something. The other's face was now unveiled and everyone just stood there, their attentions now fixed on him. He was a mirror image of the supposed leader, though he didn't look as strict and sharp as the other one.

"What do you want now Ichiru? I've listened to all that I wanted. I want you to leave now!" The one named Zero said in a harsh tone, not meeting his doppelganger's eyes.

"But you have to come with me too! I am telling you, that he isn't bad! I don't want to be kept a prisoner here for the rest of my life dammit! I want to leave this place!" Ichiru said, tears welling up in his amethyst eyes.

"I guess this isn't a brothel after all, is it?" Takuma hesitantly asked, nudging Aidou in the ribs and the other blond could only nod. Everything before this new silver haired teen came in made a little sense but now, none of the intruders were sure what was happening.

"What did you say?" The angry silverette asked Takuma who was now cursing for speaking up.

"Does this look like that cursed place to you? Huh?" He voice thundered in the room as he walked closer to Kaname and his group of friends.  
Kaname gulped down hard, this guy named Zero was just inches away from him and his face flushed with anger was alluring. Not paying any heed to the silverette's mood or the consequences of his action, Kaname pulled the man towards him and forcefully kissed him, shocking every one present in the room.

"Oi Kaname..." One of his friends called out his name but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to process who it was. All that clouded his being was now this silverette which he had met a few minutes ago, whose mouth he was ravishing this very moment.

* * *

_(__**A/N:**__ The idea literally hit me while I was working on my other story and I actually wanted to write this story. Whether or not I will be continuing this story, will depend on the feedback I get since the plot isn't something which I usually work with. So please review and tell me what you think of it!) _


	2. The Wrong Person

_(A/N: __I'm so sorry for the extremely late update but I've been really busy with life, and after I said that I'm finally active again I go on such a long period of unexplained absence. Anyways, this is the new installment on which worked very hard after taking time out of my busy schedule so please review and let me know what you think of it. Enjoy!)_

_Chapter Two: The Wrong Person_

The warm tongue caressed his own, finally responding to the kiss. Kaname held the other tightly, not leaving any room for Zero to move away from him. When the need of air became too apparent, Kaname pulled back a little, an opening which Zero used to his utmost advantage. He swiftly untangled his body from the likes of that particular 'sinful leech' and proceeded on hitting the other man when his doppelganger caught him by the waist.

"Are you insane! What're you going to do to him?!" Ichiru asked, holding back his older twin from advancing towards the shocked brunette.

"What, you ask? Isn't it obvious, I'll castrate him!" The silverette answered, his trademark glare fixed in place.

"Zero, you can't do that to him! Think about the consequences of your actions beforehand!" Ichiru scolded the other, still refusing to let him go, fearing for the brunette and his future generations' safety.

"I'll be doing the world a real great favour by-" Zero's sentence was cut short as lips crashed with his own, lips that didn't belong to Kaname, silencing him completely. Both the silverette's paled visibly, the older twin still in denial of his twisted fate.

"Kaito!" Kaname, who was busy getting scolded by his friends for his brash actions shouted the name of this new person, whom he personally knew all too well. Since when and from where this person came, none of the occupants of the room knew but, they knew it all too well that he wouldn't remain here for much longer what with the things his tongue was doing to Zero's.

"Kaito! What are you doing to my brother?!" Ichiru's voice made the brunette stop his ministrations and look at the younger twin who was trying his best to control his laughter. The man named Kaito stopped. Pulling back from Zero, he felt that he hadn't prayed enough in his life as the lilac eyes were shooting cannon balls at him as the boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hands and advanced towards the retreating figure of Kaito.

"I am extremely sorry, I totally mistook you for Ichiru!" Kaito said shielding his face before Zero's fist contacted with his face.

"Oh yeah? I hope after this-" Again, the silverette's sentence was interrupted as he was dragged outside by a very seething Kaname.

As soon as the two left the room, all of the guys and Ruka, sighed in relief.

"Are you hurt?" Ichiru asked Kaito, moving to sit by his side. He was still finding it hard to control his laughter and little giggles escaped his mouth every now and then.

"You totally deserved it..." He continued, lightly fingering the now bruised cheek of his love interest.

"I thought that you told him about us getting together and he was now holding you captive. Didn't take in the situation underhand and acted completely on impulse. Lord I feel stupid!" Kaito laughed lightly as he said that, and then winced as he found out that his cheek hurt a lot more than it showed.

"Hey you?" Ruka walked over to Ichiru and Kaito, followed by the other guys. The silverette looked up to this new and weird bunch, his smile widening.

"Your friend there got some nerves for dragging an unwilling Zero outside. I pray he returns with all of his organs intact." Ichiru joked though there was an underlying seriousness in his tone which made the bunch pray for their friend and his jewels.

"What do you mean?" Senri who had been quiet all this time spoke up, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Well... It's something you won't understand. Just see to it that your friend there doesn't annoy Zero too much." Ichiru gave a vague reply getting up from the floor and walked over to the little window overlooking the flowerless garden which the two men were currently occupying.

"Why the hell did you drag me out and do... that?!" He could hear the anger in his twin's voice as he brushed his cassock and straightened up, the pale cheeks flushed.

"After that guy left his mark on you, don't you think it was duty to cleanse you?" Kaname replied in a very calm voice, rubbing his stinging chin and lower lip. _For a person so frail, Zero had a lot of strength,_ Kaname thought as he lightly winced because of the pain.

"Cleanse me? Hmph! Don't humour me." Zero was now walking towards the entrance door of the room leaving the brunette staring at his back.

"Why are you all here even now? Get lost before I give something to you too!" Zero partially shouted as he rubbed his temple.

"Something like what?" Aidou who couldn't keep his mouth shut, asked the agitated teen whose glare now was enough to silence him.

"Ehehehe... Tsuki lets go!" He said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and turned around.

"Well then, sorry for the intrusion!" Takuma followed suit and the whole bunch left, leaving behind a seething Zero, giggling Ichiru, bruised Kaito and the other shocked and clueless boys.

"Ahh... Now that was something you don't get to see everyday." Ichiru commented with a wide smile on his face and an unnatural gleam in his lilac eyes.


End file.
